


Found

by AnonymousWrites00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, No Romance, Oneshot, but not really, its like at the end, lady wifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWrites00/pseuds/AnonymousWrites00
Summary: What if Chat opens the door?Alternate ending to Lady Wifi.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Fanfiction, on this website and in general, hope you’ll like it)

It was right after the battle with Lady Wifi when the two heroes’ lives changed…

“Stay! I won’t tell anyone who you are,” he smiled “ cat’s honor!”

“Nobody must know who we really are, not even us…” she said as she shut the door.

Chat Noir was left in the hall, all alone, regarding the door. To him it was just like their masks, a barrier between him and his Lady that even his Cataclysm couldn’t destroy. He could’ve forgotten about it, left Le Grand Paris, everything the same, but his thoughts wouldn’t leave the supply closet. The tiny opening felt inviting. 

He reached for the door, imagining a world without masks, without secrets, where Ladybug trusted him completely. That world was right behind this door, he just needed to open it... But what would Ladybug say? How would she react? What if she hated him afterwards? Chat hesitated, perplexed. Does he really want to change what they have, there was no guarantee that it would be for the good. He risked ruining their whole relationship! He risked their dynamic! He risked the safety of the whole city, because whatifLadybughateshimafterwardsandrefusestosavethecitywithhim?! He could hear his heart beating like a jackhammer. What if he loses Ladybug’s trust? A sudden thought came to him. What if he didn’t have it after all… she didn’t trust him with her identity, did she? Reminded of the wall between them, he was determined to erase it. 

He gently pressed on the doorknob. His ring beeped. His heart raced, his brain screamed “NOOOOOOOOOOO!”, but he didn’t look back…  A pink light blinded him as the door creaked open, and he saw his Lady, turned away from him, her jet black hair darker in the dim lighting, instead of her signature red and black suit she was clad in pink, gray and white. Chat gasped, it was… she was…Ladybug jumped at the sound and Chat Noir was met with striking blue eyes, wide with alarm, rushing through an array of emotions. Surprise.Fright.Relief.Betrayal. 

Chat looked like he was about to faint, his face was frozen in wonder, mouth forming words but giving up almost instantly. Emerald eyes captured the scene, blinked feverishly to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. His ring beeped, he had a minute left, but he didn’t pay any attention to it.Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette, and nothing else mattered. 

“I found you my Lady…” he whispered, his eyes never leaving her face… 

Her response was barely heard

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t want to be found…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s rather short, but if you liked it please comment what you thought (criticism is welcomed).


End file.
